


Eggs and Sugar

by Melkur_Mistress



Series: The Missy and Ainley Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Masters sharing sweets, Masters spy on the Doctor, Two Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: The start of the Missy and Ainley Adventures - they meet and watch the Doctor together. Lighthearted fun encounter.





	Eggs and Sugar

**Earth, England - 2019.**

  
On a cold day in Sheffield, the Master materialised, opting for his favourite column exterior. He would use a perception filter, so he was not particularly concerned about being detected. This was, after all, a pleasure trip - and if he were honest, a little research to keep him a step ahead of the game. That, was always essential where the Doctor was concerned.

Stepping outside he glanced around, unimpressed at the usual earth city and wishing the Doctor would choose somewhere else to habit for a change. He really did love the boring planet.

With a sigh, he selected a bench which had the optimum view of the coordinates he intended to view, and took a seat, prepared to watch the Doctor's latest regeneration with a handy perception filter in place.

The last thing he expected, was company.

She smiled as she caught sight of him, a vague memory fluttering around on the edges of her mind with a familiarity that told her that she had been here before, but the memory was through younger eyes. It had been so long - so many lifetimes, yet she did not forget a single moment of being him. The victories, the failures, the challenges, the games - the dance that she danced with the Doctor over and over.

She walked over to the bench and wasted no time, settling beside him.

“I can see you, you know,” she said, an amused glint in her eye.

The Master looked at her in surprise.

"How, may I ask can you see me?" he said.

Missy smiled smugly, "well dearest, you can't use a perception filter against _yourself._ Now. What ARE you waiting here for...could it be to get a glimpse of our dear Doctor."

She produced a large tub of pick and mix sweets and offered it to him with a smile.

"You can share, as you _are_ me. But don't touch my snakes."

The Master chuckled and relaxed, "you are welcome to your snakes as long as I can have the hearts."

They both broke into laughter as Missy shared out her sweets and they relaxed in each others company.

“My future indeed shows promise - Time Lord? Our own body?”

“Of _course_ , this one is all ours, and I am the full package. 100% Time Lady,” she said with a flirtatious smile.

He took her hand and raised it to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

“Then, might I say how very much I am looking forward to the package,” he said.

“You may,” she replied, her smile matching his.

"Ah, it would appear our timing is impeccable as always, our Doctor is materialising."

Missy brushed sugar off of her skirt and smoothed out a crease as she watched with interest as the Doctor left her TARDIS.

"The Doctor, surrounded by _humans._ THERE'S a surprise. She had me all to herself you know. Well..there was an egg. He brought me sweets. Never kicked that sugar habit."

The Master turned to her in confusion.

"An EGG brought you sweets? And why did the Doctor..HAVE you all to herself? Mmm she's more colourful this time round," he said, his hand slipping into the tub.

Missy kept her eyes on the Doctor and didn’t even glance down as she slapped his hand away.

"You've had all the hearts, hands off my cola bottles. They're the extra sugary ones and I REALLY crave sugar thanks to the egg...hey..wonder if she's picked him up yet?"

"Picked up...an egg? And how can an egg give you some kind of sugar addiction? You baffle me. I'm glad she didn't go full on colourful stripes or a rainbow cloak, the clashes of colour would have been quite the sight. I think it...works."

"Oh trust me my dear. In time you will have great fun hypnotising an egg to bring you everything you want, but you will have no self control so end up with a lasting sugar craving that'll stick with us for a few lifetimes yet I'm sure,” she paused. “It works. Yes."

Missy suddenly visibly tensed and turned to her past self with a sudden look of worry.  
  
"Do we clash? We have never clashed. Black goes with everything...purple went with the last two...rainbows on purple? Does that go?"

The Master laughed, "It is a small rainbow, don’t worry. We always match visually and in many other ways. Which brings me to your last point...I think you mean PURPLE on rainbow. Rainbow isn't going to be on top."

Missy burst into laughter, nodding in agreement.

"No. Black or purple, we've always been on top where the Doctors concerned."  
  
They laughed together as the Doctor walked off with her new human entourage. Missy sighed and turned to her past self. 

"Would you care for tea?"

"Why that would be most welcome. Your TARDIS or mine?" he asked.

"Yours is probably best. We have such a habit of paradoxical headaches and me visiting my past is less tangled than you popping into our future."

The Master nodded and got to his feet, offering her his hand.  
  
"Very well my dear. We shall have a most enjoyable afternoon in the very best company."

Missy took his hand and stood, then immediately slipped her arm into his.  
  
"Oh yes, simply the very best company."  
  
They walked toward the Masters TARDIS, the familiar column appearance bringing a smile to Missy.  
  
"Oh this will be _such_ fun."


End file.
